The present invention relates to the field of physical security systems as conventionally provided by locks and keys, and more particularly to a system in which said locks and keys are replaced by translators and Code Keys together with digital comparator and output circuits to constitute an overall security system.
A particular application of the Code Key Security System (CKSS) relates to automobiles and other vehicles. Many security or theft deterrence systems have been devised for use on vehicles, but most consist of some type of alarm and a means for triggering the alarm. These provide a degree of deterrence but do nothing to prevent entry. They are also frequently prone to false alarms as many of the sensors are motion or vibration sensitive. Some of the systems also disable the ignition circuit, but this can usually be bypassed as is commonly done. There are also remote control systems which lock and unlock the vehicle doors and trunk by means of a small transmitter. Some cars also have a series of push buttons near the outside door handle which can be used to enter a code that will unlock the doors. Although many anti-theft systems have been developed, all cars still utilize a mechanical lock and key system along with any anti-theft system they may have, and thus there is little deterrence to intruder entry of the vehicle.
Over the years there have been many remarkable improvements in automotive technology, yet the locks and keys are essentially the same as those first introduced many years ago. The locks can not only be picked, but can be forced with relatively crude tools, and further there is usually some mechanical means inside on the door which can be reached with a tool under the glass, or by breaking the glass, which will open the door. None of these is possible with the CKSS.
The CKSS has numerous other applications where increased security is desired, such as hotel room or other business or institutional door control. In high traffic areas like hotels, it is frequently desirable to change room keys and this requires rekeying the locks, a time consuming task. The equivalent task for the CKSS, changing the translator code, can be readily accomplished since all of the translators in the facility can be programmed from a central computer terminal. In order to gain some of the advantages of the CKSS, some hotels are using card access control systems for their room doors. The associated card readers for these systems, however, are much larger than a translator and thus have problems regarding placement and aesthetics. Also, these systems are not as versatile as the CKSS since they do not offer the ease and convenience of making and using keys.